NICK!
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: ok i added a new chapter. nick is alive. i just couldn't write a story about his in heaven. anyway heres the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

Nick's fall

"Hold on, hold on!" the Jonas Brothers finished their song and the crowd went wild.

"Thank you New Jersey!" Joe yelled out as he put his hand on Nick's shoulder, "I'm going to hand over the microphone to Nick he's got a special surprise for you."

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Nick yelled out as he took off his guitar and picked up the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"Good to hear," Nick said with a smile and then continued, "I'm sure you all know that I have type I diabetes-but I'm sure you don't know that today marks a year since my diagnoses-and I thought that I should mark it by singing a song that I haven't sung for a while but I wrote when I was diagnosed, it's about some things I went through and just how I felt during that time so you guys get on your feet and Kevin and Joe help me out, because it's time for me to fly."

The crowd went wild as Kevin started playing, and Nick started singing, his hand gripping the mike as he got into the song,

I've been wasting my time,

I've been losing my mind,

I've been running races,

Still don't know what I've been chasing ,

But my eyes still can see,

Bluer skies that wait for me,

And I'm on my way,

Nick walked across the stage and ran his hand through out the audience as he did, he gripped his mike even harder as he ran his other hand through his curls as he continued,

Time for me to fly,

Time for me to soar,

Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door,

Time for me to live,

It's time for me to sing,

Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings,

Time for me to fly,

Nick looked at Kevin while singing who was now rocking out on his guitar, Nick continued,

The earth can be a heavy ride,

When the clouds are in your eyes,

But I feel a calling,

I will rise, I won't be falling,

And I'll escape the gravity,

And I'll reach my destiny,

And I'll fly away,

Joe came over to began dancing next to Nick, his wacky dance as usual.

Time for me to fly,

Time for me to soar,

Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door,

Time for me to live,

It's time for me to sing,

Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings,

Time for me to fly,

The gates of heaven will open wide,

I will be,

I will rise,

There won't be compromise,

As I take to the open skies,

I will fly away,

I will fly away,

I will fly away,

Nick sung out the last note as long as possible and then put his mike in the air to signal the end of the song, the crowd cheered and Nick said, "Thank you, I'm glad you guys liked that."

Nick went to go pick up his guitar so they could sing That's Just the Way We Roll, as he picked it up he noticed that his amp line was slack, he turned to his brothers, "Guys hold on a second my cord came out of the amp."

Nick climbed up on the side of the stage because his amp was in an odd position right at the edge of the stage, Nick reached over with his amp cord, and he almost had it hooked in when he lost his footing. Nick did all he could to regain his footing and Kevin and Joe saw that he was in trouble and tried to help him, but it was too late. Nick fell head first into the pavement three feet down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick-come on Nick J-come on," Kevin said softly as he ran his fingers through his little brother's curly dark hair with one hand, and rubbed Nick's left hand gently with the other

"Nick-come on Nick J-come on," Kevin said softly as he ran his fingers through his little brother's curly dark hair with one hand, and rubbed Nick's left hand gently with the other.

Kevin and Joe were sitting on either side of their brother's hospital bed, their parents had gone home an hour ago to put Frankie to bed, they said that since Kevin and Joe weren't leaving that they would stay home with Frankie and be back in the morning after confirming that Nick was indeed in a coma. Miley was sitting on the foot of the bed.

Kevin looked over at the clock on the wall it was nearing two in the morning and Joe had yet to say since Nick's fall, which had happened at nine. Kevin looked back at Joe, he took his hand off Nick's, he reached over and put his hand on Joe's that was holding Nick's right hand. Joe looked up at Kevin's touch and Kevin wasn't surprised when he saw the tears trailing down his brother's cheeks.

Joe-are you alright? You haven't said a word since this happened," Kevin said motioning towards Nick as he did.

Joe nodded, but didn't say anything as more tears came trailing down his cheeks.

Kevin sighed as he put his other hand on Joe's shoulder, "Joe please, talk to me."

Joe didn't look up at Kevin, instead he focused his attention on Nick, looking at the small tube that was laced around Nick's ears and under his nose, giving him more oxygen, Joe sighed and finally spoke for the first time in the last five hours, "This is my entire fault."

Kevin had not been expecting that, "What did you say?"

"It's my entire fault, I'm the reason Nick is lying in that bed fighting for his life right now," Joe said as more tears trailed down his face.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault, it was an accident!" Kevin said coming around the bed so he could give Joe a hug.

Joe buried his face in Kevin's shirt and began sobbing, not knowing what else to do Kevin began gently rubbing his brother's back in little circles like he used to do to Nick when they were younger after Nick had had a nightmare and had come into his older brother's room for some comfort.

"I was the one who told them to put the amp there, they asked me if the should put it closer in but I told them not too that it was fine right there, why did I do that Kevin, we've never had an amp that close to the edge of the stage, why did we have to start now?" Joe's voice was muffled in his brother's shirt but Kevin heard every word.

Kevin now understood why Joe felt this way and he pulled Joe out, took hold of his head and forced Joe to look at him, "Now you listen to me Joseph Jonas, you had no idea that this was going to happen, we never have to touch the amps while we're on stage, it was just how it happened. This is not your fault do you hear me?"

"But-," Joe began.

"No buts-this is not your fault, it was just a freak accident, not your fault," Kevin said not releasing his hold on his brother's head.

Joe didn't say anything he just nodded, Kevin released him and they hugged each other once more before taking their seats again.

Two more hours went by and Joe fell asleep, his head on Nick's bed gripping Nick's hand in his own. Kevin was now alone, then began running his fingers through Nick's curls again, "Nick-come on Nick J.-it's time to wake up-come on," Kevin bagged. Then a loud beeping filled the room, Kevin's head shot towards the heart monitor and his fear was confirmed, Nick's heart had just stopped.

Joe's head shot up when the heart monitor started a constant beep, "No, NO!!" Joe yelled as the doctors filed into the room and forced Joe and Kevin away from their brother. Joe clung to Kevin as the brothers waited in the corner of the room as the doctors brought out the paddles and placed them on their little brother's chest, "Clear," the doctor said as he shocked Nick, making his body jump in the bed. Nothing happened. Joe hid his head in Kevin's shoulder, not watching what was happening to his brother, Kevin gripped Joe to his chest not wanting to watch himself, and yet not able to look away.

"Charge to 300, clear!" the doctor said as he shocked Nick again, still nothing, "Come Nick, don't do this to me, clear!"

The tears were now flowing down Kevin's face and landing in Joe's hair. Kevin watched as Nick's body jumped off the bed again.

The doctor spoke up, "time of death 2:30 am.

A/n- sorry please don't kill me. I'm going to write another story about nick in haven, but only if I get good reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick let out a whimper in his sleep and Kevin walked over to his bed.

"Nick?" He asked softly, placing a hand on his forehead. He quickly pulled it back in shock.

"What is it?" Joe asked as he walked over.

"He's burning up!"

Joe moved in front of Kevin and felt Nick's forehead. He drew his hand back too.

"I'm getting the nurse." Kevin said, leaving the room. Nick let out another whimper.

"It's okay, Nick." Joe said, running his hand back through Nick's hair.

Kevin entered with a different nurse. She rushed forward and pushed Joe aside. She pulled out a thermometer and pushed it in to Nick's mouth and moved to check his pulse.

The thermometer beeped and she pulled it out, examining the temperature.

She quickly left the room and came back a second later with a needle.

She stuck it in Nick's arm and drained the contents. Nick stopped whimpering and seemed to fall back asleep. The nurse let out a sigh and left the room before any questions could be asked.

"Kevin, that wasn't the same nurse as earlier. Who was it?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. She was the closest one I could find."

"Did you catch her name?"

"Emily Waders." Kevin said.

"Okay, we'll find her later to see what she gave Nick."

The door opened again and Doctor Montgomery walked in.

"How is Nick?" He asked as the door closed behind him.

"He was okay until a couple minutes ago." Joe said.

"What happened a couple minutes ago?"

"His temperature shot up. We brought a nurse in and he started-" Joe cut off when Nick started whimpering in pain again.

The doctor rushed over and felt his head. He pulled out a thermometer from his pocket.

"Nick, can you open your mouth a little?" He asked quickly. Nick did as he was told and the doctor placed it under his tongue.

He grabbed Nick's wrist and counted beats as the time went by. The thermometer beeped and he pulled it out to take a look.

"105.3" He said and Nick let out a groan.

"What did the nurse do?" He asked.

"She gave him a shot of something." Kevin said.

"Do you know what?"

"No, she left before we could even talk to her."

Nick whimpered again and this time Joe came over. He placed a hand on his forehead and felt Nick lean in to it. He gently ran his hand back through his hair.

"Okay, who was the nurse so I can find her?" The doctor asked.

"Emily Waders." Kevin said again. The doctor nodded and left the room to find her.

Nick lifted his hands and started to rub his head, eyes still closed. He wasn't succeeding in doing anything to make it better.

"Nick, are you okay?" Kevin asked softly.

"No." He said, clearly frustrated that he couldn't make the pain go away.

"Don't worry. They'll make you better." Joe said.

"Yeah, right." Nick said under his breath. He let out another groan and turned onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow to mute his cries.

Joe placed a hand on his back and moved it gently.

"Please make it stop." Nick cried, turning back on to his back. Joe moved his hand away and continued running it through Nick's hair to try and calm him.

The doctor entered the room again and walked over to Kevin.

"What did you say her name was again?" He asked.

"Emily Waders." Kevin repeated. The doctor's face drained of color.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked.

"There isn't a nurse here with that name."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a moment of pure intense silence before three voices echoed out the same thing.

"What?!"

"I'm gonna go call the police and get security around this room." Doctor Montgomery said, exiting the room. They could hear the key inside the lock and figured out he was locking it from the outside.

Kevin stood with his mouth wide open and eyes the same. Too many thoughts were running through his head. He couldn't focus on anything except the repeating words the doctor had said.

"How…how could they just let someone in like that?" Joe asked.

"Do you guys know what this means?". Joe looked over, waiting for her to go on.

"That "nurse" had have been here for a while. How else was she there just when Nick needed help? Which also means they must have done something to the other nurses to make sure they wouldn't be around."

Joe let out a sigh and shook his head.

"This has gone too far. We need to get back to home." They both looked to Kevin for a response but he still stood in shock.

"Kev?" Joe tried.

They both exchanged looks before Joe grabbed a pillow off of a chair and smacked Kevin in the head with it. This snapped him out of his shock and he looked angrily at Joe.

"What are you-" He started.

"Dude, are you okay? We've been trying to get your attention for the past minute." Joe said.

Kevin shook his head.

"I got that nurse. I didn't check for proof she worked here. And now she gave Nick something that might be-" He cut off and they all mentally hit themselves in the head.

"Nick!"

They turned around and Nick had his eyes closed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths.

"Nick, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"No. Can you get me something?" He begged.

"What do you want us to get?"

"Medicine. Alcohol. I don't know! Just something please."

"I'm sorry Nick. We can't give you any medicine. We don't know what's been given to you." Kevin said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to tell him, before finally someone spoke.

"That nurse…who was just here…wasn't really a nurse."

Nick looked at him, not understanding.

"She doesn't work here. We have no idea who she is. We think she's with…them. And…we have no idea what she injected into you." Joe said.

Nick now pulled the same effect that Kevin did earlier. That didn't last long, as pain shot through his body and he cried out.

He rolled onto his stomach and muffled his face in the pillow again. But they could clearly hear the next whimper he let out.

"Oh God." He whispered. He muttered something else that sounded like "Please help me" but they weren't sure.

Kevin sat down on the side of his bed and started rubbing his back softly.

They heard the key scraping the lock again and the doctor entered the room.

He looked extremely worried and upset. Something they hadn't seen before.

Kevin got up and pulled him aside to see what had happened, not wanting to freak out anyone else.

After a few moments that seemed to never end, the doctor left the room again and Kevin came back with a worried look on his face, much like the doctor's.

He sat down on the side of Nick's bed and rested a hand on his back.

"Nick" He whispered. It seemed that was as much as he could get out. Nick looked up from the pillow and Kevin motioned for him to try and sit up. He did, with the help of Kevin, as much as he could.

Kevin leaned close and began whispering something in his ear. He was so quiet that Joe couldn't hear what he was saying, but exchanged looks of fear instead.

Kevin slowly pulled away to reveal Nick. His face had drained of all color.

"Nook." He cried, laying back down on his stomach and burying his face into the pillow.

Kevin began rubbing his back again as he cried.

"Kev?" Joe asked, fearing replacing his voice.

Kevin closed his eyes and took a few breaths, still rubbing Nick's back.

"I'll tell you later." He said, leaving no room for arguments.

He pulled Nick up and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he rested his head on Kevin's chest.

"Kevin, please." Joe whispered.

Nick started coughing and it cut off any answer that Joe could have gotten. Although, he wouldn't have got one anyway.

Joe walked over and sat next to Kevin on the bed. Kevin was sideways, facing both Nick and towards the other side of the room. And Nick was leaning slightly, grasping onto Kevin for dear life.

"Is he okay?" Joe asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"You need to call Dad." Kevin said softly, not trusting his voice.

"Kevin, tell me what's going on. I have a right to know."

"Please Joe." Kevin said, his voice breaking. That was enough for Joe. He nodded and got up, walking to the other side of the room and pulling out his cell phone.

Joe's place on the bed.

Kevin whispered to her so Joe couldn't hear. He didn't want to tell Joe yet. For one, because he didn't know for sure if they were just making a big deal about nothing. And for two, because if one was true, he didn't want to cause a breakdown for Joe for nothing.

"Kevin?" Joe asked from across the room, "Do you want Dad to come?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin nodded. "Tell him to bring the SEK too."

Joe continued on with the conversation as Kevin returned his attention back to Nick.

"SEK?"

"Secret emergency kit."

"Will it work?"

"It should."

Another pain shot through Nick and he tightened his grip on Kevin's arms, letting out another whimper.

"Shhh. It's okay." Kevin said softly, rubbing his back as he held him.

"I don't wanna die." Nick whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Nick, you're not gonna die."

"I don't wanna die." He cried again.

"Shh, Nick. Shh. We're not gonna let you die." Kevin said, holding him close.

Joe ended his conversation and headed back over towards the bed. Upon seeing his younger brother in distress, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"What is going on?"

Back inside the room, Kevin was still holding Nick close and trying to reassure him that everything would be fine. Well, at this point, it was as good of an attempt as trying to convince someone who just won the lottery that their ticket was fake. Impossible.

"Kevin…" Nick said softly, "Will you…will you continue with the band?"

"Nick…you're gonna be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kevin said.

Nick started shaking his head and broke out into a fresh set of tears, which combined with him coughing to equal him choking. He tried taking in breaths but couldn't catch a second to do it. He pulled slightly away from Kevin and was leaning over coughing.

"Breathe, Nick. Breathe." Kevin said gently, rubbing his back.

Nick finally stopped choking and took a deep breath. He sat back up and collapsed into Kevin.

a/n- ok who's crying.


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened quietly as Joe walked in. Joe's eyes were slightly puffy and red and Kevin had figured that he had tried to stop crying before coming in. Failed attempt number 1. Joe walked forward and grabbed one of Nick's hands as he kneeled next to the bed and laid his head face down on the mattress, the comforter absorbing his tears.

The door opened again and this time, Mr. Jonas entered.

"Joe." Kevin said quietly. Joe looked up and stood when he saw his father. He stepped aside to let his dad through but Mr. Jonas stepped towards him and stopped for a second before engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh Dad." Joe said, holding tightly on to him.

"Joseph." Mr. Jonas said softly. "Things will be okay."

Joe held on tightly for another second before nodded his head and pulling away.

Mr. Jonas walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kevin.

"Okay. Nick?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Nick asked, his eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna take a blood sample, okay?"

"What?" Nick snapped open his eyes and finally saw his dad was here.

"Dad." He said breathlessly.

"I know Nick. I know. We're gonna take a quick blood sample and then get everything fixed. Okay?"

Nick nodded and Mr. Jonas pulled out the needled. Nick braced himself and after a minute the needle was red and Mr. Jonas gave Kevin a tissue to stop the bleeding.

Kevin held it on Nick's arm as Nick leaned into him.

"Now this will take a few minutes for us to be able to get the medicine. The blood needs to react with another chemical and it will be ready. Keep him calm and I'll be right back." Mr. Jonas said as he grabbed the kit and left the room.

Nick pulled in a breath as another wave of pain washed over him. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a whimper. This one was lasting longer.

Kevin placed his hand on Nick's forehead, and Nick leaned into the cold touch.

"Oww." Nick whimpered.

"It's okay, Nick. It's okay. Just a few more minutes."

The wave vanished again and Kevin felt Nick lose his strength.

"I can't make it Kevin." He said softly.

Kevin gently ran his fingers through Nick's hair.

"Just hang on Nick. You're gonna make it. It'll be okay"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick tensed as another pain shot through him and Kevin held him close.

"Is it getting worse Nick?" Kevin asked.

Nick nodded as he waited for the pain to leave. Each one hurt more and lasted loner than the last.

"Okay, not too much longer now. It'll be okay." Kevin said softly.

He heard Nick mumble something but couldn't make it out. He ran a hand through the back of Nick's curly hair to try and relax him as he leaned into his chest.

Mr. Jonas and Doctor Montgomery had worked fast and were now waiting for their medicine to settle.

"Paul, how reliable is this?" Montgomery asked. Mr. Jonas sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"About 80 percent"

"Do you…do you think it will work?"

"I don't know Montgomery. I don't know."

"That boy has been through so much. It's just not fair to him. What about these people after him? Will it ever end?"

"We'll make it. We've got everyone working extra shifts and extra security is going to be placed. We can't afford for anything else to happen."

A beeping pulled them out of their conversation. The medicine was done.

"Time to let the work begin."

"Agh!" Nick cried as he closed his eyes tightly and felt his older brother trying to comfort him. He felt the pain leave along with his strength as he yet again collapsed into his older brother's arms.

"Kevin." He said softly. But the door opened and Mr. Jonas and Doctor Montgomery entered.

"Okay, Nick, we're gonna have to give you a shot and then it'll take a minute before the medicine begins to work." Mr. Jonas said walking closer as the door closed behind them.

His dad sat down on the side of the bed next to Kevin.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"Not good." Kevin replied softly.

"Okay." Mr. Jonas sighed. "Nick? You gotta sit up."

Nick kept his eyes closed and with help from Kevin sat up as best as he could. The doctor walked over with some sort of device in his hand.

"Alright, Nick, we're gonna wrap this around your arm to keep track of your heart rate." He said. Nick nodded in understanding and the doctor wrapped the thing around his arm.

"Okay, here comes the needle." Mr. Jonas warned. Nick held his breath as his dad once again poked him and drained the contents inside the needle.

"It's gonna take a minute to work." Mr. Jonas repeated. "Doctor Montgomery and I need to discuss something outside so we will be right back."

Kevin nodded this time and as Mr. Jonas stood up, Joe took his place on the bed. Cierra sat next to him.

The steady beep of Nick's heart was all they could hear. It was slightly faster then it should be.

Nick pulled in a sharp breath and buried his face into his hands. Kevin had figured either the medicine was taking place or he was having another pain flash.

"Nick? Is it the same thing as before?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded and kneeled over more, his face still in his hands.

Kevin pulled him closer again so that he was now resting against his chest. He used one hand to grab his other arm behind Nick and held him tight as they waited for it to end.

He felt Nick move and new the pain had vanished but Nick was still tense.

"Relax." Kevin said gently. "Relax."

Nick let out a breath and relaxed slightly against Kevin. He didn't want to let his guard down though. He knew it was only gonna happen again. He felt Kevin gently rubbing his back and gave in, letting go of all the tension.

"Good job." Kevin said softly. "Just stay calm and everything will be okay."

"Kevin?" Joe asked quietly. Kevin looked over to his younger brother. "Is that medicine guaranteed to work?"

Kevin looked down and slowly shook his head.

"But stay hopeful." He said. Joe nodded and turned to face Cierra as they went off into a quiet discussion.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Jonas and Doctor Montgomery entered the room again.

"Dad, nothing has changed. Isn't it supposed to?" Joe asked quickly.

"Whoa. Calm down. We got to give it a minute." Mr. Jonas said encouragingly as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Time was ticking away slower than ever as everyone watched Nick, who was currently leaning against Kevin. Kevin had a protective hold of him. Of which Nick was grateful for. These were the moments that counted the most.

And here goes back to life flashing before your eyes, only in a slower more haunting way. Kevin remembered when they were younger and Joe got his foot stuck in the toilet. 6 year old Nick had thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world and had fallen to the ground laughing.

Unaware to Kevin, Nick's eyes were drooping and his heart rate was slowing down.

"Dad?" Joe asked worriedly. Kevin snapped out of his daze and looked down at Nick.

Nick's breathing became labored and he fell limp against Kevin. The machine watching his heart suddenly rang a high pitched noise and then shut off. The room was dead quiet. Kevin couldn't breathe and only one thought ran through his head.

That was it. Nick was gone.

Kevin was in that moment. His breath caught in his throat and all the air escaped him as his younger brother collapsed in his arms. He didn't need to be told what to do next. He cried.

"Paul?" Doctor Montgomery questioned. Mr. Jonas nodded his head and placed hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin, it worked." He said to his eldest son. Kevin didn't hear his dad. He just held Nick in his arms and cried into the top of his head.

"It…it worked?" Joe asked, not believing it.

"Yes son. It worked. He'll wake shortly." Mr. Jonas said softly.

Kevin held Nick tight, not willing to reason that his younger brother was gone. He had heard his dad say something but paid no mind. Nothing he could say would take away this heartache he felt.

"Kevin!" Someone whispered loudly. He pulled his head up to see Joe in front of him, eyeing him carefully.

"Kev, it worked. He's alive." Joe said.

"W-What?" Kevin asked through tears.

"It's okay. He's alive." Joe repeated gently, resting a hand on his arm and rubbing it softly. Kevin cried and pulled his youngest brother closer to him again.

"It's okay." Joe whispered, moving his hand to Kevin's back. Kevin nodded as tears fell down his face. His brother was alive. That's all he needed to know right now. The only comfort he really needed.

"Kev, I can't breath." A small voice said softly. Kevin gasped and slightly released his hold on Nick but didn't let go.

"Nick, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Depends. Am I in heaven?" Nick asked, rubbing his head. Kevin let out a soft laugh.

"No, Nick. You're at the hospital." He said. Nick looked up at Kevin and had confusion written all over his face as he saw tears on Kevin's cheeks and his eyes puffy and red.

"Kev? Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Kevin laughed again. "Don't worry about me Nick. I'm okay. Let's just focus on you."

"Nicholas." Mr. Jonas said. Everyone turned to look at him as he stepped closer.

"Does anything hurt? Anything feel weird or not right?"

Nick stopped for a second and looked to be thinking. He shook his head.

The end


	9. Chapter 9

Nick would find someway to change what was happening, but for now, he had to deal with it. After a few hours, some long goodbyes, a triple security check, tears, and hugs that never ended and one last check up, the Jonas family was off on to a plane to Jersey.

Ever since Nick had check out he hadn't said a word. They had loaded on the plane and were now storing their luggage. Joe, Kevin, and Nick were together in first class while their parents and little brother were in coach about 2 sections back.

"Please take your seats. We'll be leaving shortly." A flight attendant said. Nick took the seat next to the window, while Kevin and Joe took the seats next to him. Nick sighed and looked out the window. He hated planes. He hated that feeling you get when you take off and land and that there is nothing to do while the plane is flying. He felt claustrophobic in the coach seats. That's why they were in first class.

"You okay Nicky?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded but didn't look over. Joe and Kevin exchanged a look and sighed too. They just wanted their brother to be okay. But they knew what he must be going through was hard. He had been put through so much.

The plane started to move and after a minute of driving, it took off. Nick closed his eyes as he waited for the feeling to go away. After a few minutes, he opened them again and watched the town below getting smaller and smaller.

"They come and go, but they don't know." Joe began softly, not paying attention. He tended to do that. Just go off into a song when he was bored.

"That you are my beautiful." Kevin joined in. Unnoticed to Kevin and Joe, Nick's eyes were filling with tears.

"I try to come, closer with you."

"But they all say we won't make it through."

Nick started crying and buried his face into his hands. Since the seatbelt sign wasn't on anymore, Kevin unbuckled his and moved over into Nick's seat. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled his closed.

Joe moved over into Kevin's seat and placed his hand on Nick's back.

"It'll be okay. You'll see." Kevin said gently. Nick let out a soft laugh but continued crying. Kevin eventually moved the arm rest up and helped Nick lay across Joe's lap. He then moved over to where Joe had been sitting and laid Nick's head on his lap. He was now scrawled across both his brothers. Kevin gently stroked his hair and Joe ran his fingers up and down Nick's arms as he closed his eyes.

Kevin wiped away a few of Nick's tears and continued running his fingers through Nick's hair until he fell asleep from exhaustion. Both Joe and Kevin ended up falling asleep too. Reassured that their little brother was with them for the first time.

5 hours later, the flight attendant's voice woke Kevin up as she announced they would be landing soon and to put their seatbelts on. Kevin quietly woke Joe up and told him. But they didn't wake Nick up. He gently lifted him up and fastened his seatbelt. He let Nick lay against him as he fastened his own. He kept his arms wrapped around his younger brother and waiting as the plan landed.

Eventually, they left the plane and got their baggage. A rental car awaited them and they rode home silently. They hadn't been home in such a long time. It was going to be emotional.

Finally, they pulled up to the house and Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, and Frankie stepped out. Frankie ran to the door excitedly while they pulled the luggage out from the back. The 3 eldest sons, however, hadn't moved yet. They were nervous, anxious, upset, and excided. Kevin moved first and got out of the car after a minute. Joe and Nick followed and they all walked to their door. They stopped one more time before stepping in slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt so good to be home. The house smelled exactly the same as when they were last there. Everything was still in place too. Nick didn't say anything as he walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and soaked in his surroundings. To him, this feeling was one of the best things in the world.

A little after sun set, Nick went downstairs to find Kevin and Joe talking in the kitchen. Joe was sitting on a stool at one side of the counter and Kevin was standing across from him on the other side.

"Hey Nick." Joe greeted as Nick walked over to the refrigerator. Nick just nodded in response and Joe's face fell. He wanted Nick to talk. He missed his voice. Nick grabbed a soda that his mom had bought earlier. She had gone to the store because all their food was gone. Nick closed the door and looked at Joe.

"They are checking on some things. They took Frankie with them. Probably won't be back till tomorrow." Joe said, answering Nick's look. Nick nodded again in understanding and tapped on the lid of his soda. He opened it but then realized that he didn't want it. He set it down on the counter and slid it over to Joe.

"Don't want it?" Joe asked. Nick shook his head and took a pen and notepad from off the table and began to write. He slid it over to Joe.

**Don't want to have to get up in the middle of the night**

"Ah." Joe said, handing the pad back to Nick. Nick ran a hand across his forehead and starting to write again.

**Night**

He wrote and handed it over to Joe.

"Going to bed?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded.

"Goodnight." Both Kevin and Joe said as Nick left the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

Joe let out a loud sigh.

"This is gonna be hard, Kevin. He won't even talk."

"We just got to get him through this. He'll be okay."

"I miss his voice Kevin. I miss his sparkle. I want him to be alright again." Joe said, laying his head down in his arms on the table.

Kevin walked over and wrapped his arms around Joe.

"I know, Joe. I know. It'll be okay. We'll make it okay." He said reassuringly. But he knew this was going to be hard.

"I'm gonna go outside." Joe said, sitting up as Kevin released him. He grabbed the soda from the table and headed outside. Once there, he sat down on the lawn. The grass was still perfectly green. The moon was full and lit up everything around him. He sighed and took a drink of the soda, before lying back in the grass and staring at the stars.

He was watching a star twinkle when his vision started to blur. He sat up slightly and shook his head, trying to clear it. He fully sat up when his head started to hurt. He heard the door to the house open and close and he stood up, knocking the soda can over. He staggered for a moment, catching his balance.

"Joe?" Someone asked worriedly. He looked over to see his older brother walking towards him. As he walked, Kevin's face started to twist and turn and the colors around him seemed to be bleeding. Joe felt his head start to spin, watching the bleeding colors joining in.

He felt someone grab his shoulders and hold him still. His vision completely melted together and everything was a blur.

Kevin had no idea what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe swayed a second as Kevin held him up and then let out laugh.

"Whoa. That was trippy." Kevin kept one arm on Joe and kneeled down to grab the now half empty soda can from off the ground, examining it carefully.

"Oh boy. Alright, Joe. Let's go inside." Kevin said, wrapping an arm around Joe's shoulders and starting to pull him to the house.

"Why?"

"We're gonna play a game. You've played Clue before, right?"

"I love that game!" Joe said, laughing slightly.

"This one is special. It's called 'Who drugged Joe?'" Kevin replied, leading him down the pathway.

"Who's Joe? He sounds like an awesomely amazing person."

"Yeah." Kevin sighed, leading him up the steps. "He is."

They made it inside and Kevin quietly closed the door, trying not to wake Nick up. Getting inside was easy. But getting up the stairs was going to be hard. After 5 minutes, and Joe almost falling a few times, they finally made it up to the hallway. Kevin had to take a rest and just as they stopped, he heard a door open and Nick walked out into the hallway.

"Nick!" Joe cried happily, draping his arm around Kevin's shoulders loosely. "You…are my favorite brother." He slurred, bringing his fingers up to his lips. "But don't tell Kevin." He whispered, shaking his finger dramatically. He then looked over at Kevin and threw his arms up. "Whoops!" He laughed.

"Is he…drunk?" Nick asked quietly.

"No. That soda was drugged. I can't get a hold of mom or dad either. They both have their cell phones off."

"Do I have a cell phone?" Joe asked, throwing his arm around Kevin again forcing Kevin to help hold him up.

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, Joe." Kevin sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just don't." Kevin said, a little frustrated.

"Will he…be okay?" Nick asked softly, a little scared of the answer.

"He should be, given that it's only a drug and will act as so."

Nick watched Kevin pull Joe's hands away as he started playing with the strings on Kevin's jacket. His eyes started to fill with tears as he scanned over his older brother. This was all his fault.

Kevin let out a sigh. "Go back to bed, Nick." But Nick didn't move as a single tear fell down his face. Kevin softened his voice.

"Please, Nick. Go back to bed. I'll come and check on you later." Nick nodded and headed back inside his room, gently closing the door behind him.

"You need to check on him? Why? Is he sick?" Joe asked as Kevin helped lead him down the hallway.

"No, he's fine. But you…are not."

"I'm not?" Joe asked as they reached their room and stepped inside. Joe suddenly grabbed his stomach and stopped. He pulled away from Kevin and raced back into the hallway and into the bathroom across from their room.

"No. You're not." Kevin said, quickly following after him. Kevin rubbed Joe's back as he waited for his younger brother to stop getting sick. After a few minutes, Joe sat back on his heels and Kevin helped him lye down and rest his head on his lap. He gently stroked Joe's hair and watched him close his eyes. Had this been Joe's fault, he wouldn't have been so caring about this. He would have been there for him all the same, but he would have been angry. This wasn't Joe's fault though.

Kevin let out a breath and looked up to the doorway where something caught his eye. Nick was standing there with a blanket and watching them. Kevin motioned for him to come over and they covered Joe with the blanket. Nick sat down and Kevin wrapped an arm around him and used the other to continue to run his fingers through Joe's hair. Nick leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder as they watched Joe silently.

"_And on other news, Lassie has claimed again that Timmy fell-"_

Joe let out a groan and buried his head beneath his pillow.

"Kevin." He whined.

"Yes, Joe?" Kevin asked.

"Can you please turn that down? My head is killing me."

Kevin immediately shut off the TV.

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked, walking over and sitting down on his bed.

"I feel like I got hit by a car." Joe said, pulling his head back up and looking at his older brother. Kevin had circles under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He asked softly. Joe nodded as Kevin stood up from the bed.

"Wait, I'll come with you." He said. Kevin helped Joe up and he staggered for a second. They continued on and Kevin helped him down the stairs, into the kitchen and over to the stool. Once Joe was seated, Kevin rummaged through the medicine cabinet, trying to find something for him.

"Where's Nick?" Joe asked, laying his head down on the table.

"I think he's hiding in his room." Kevin replied, pulling out different bottles and setting them down.

"What? Why?"

"Well, after the little incident last night, he's a bit upset and scared. He talked though."

"He did?" Joe asked hopefully.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, but only to make sure you were okay. He's stopped again."

"W-why?" Joe asked sadly.

"Because that soda was drugged and he gave it to you so he's back to blaming everything on himself."

Joe let out a sigh. "What did he say?" He wanted to remember Nick's voice.

"Well, he came out when I was trying to get you into our room." He said, putting all the other bottles back after he found the one he was looking for. "He was so scared. He asked if you would be alright. I tried to get him to go back to bed, but he started crying. I finally got him to go back in his room."

Kevin opened the bottle and poured out two tablets. "After you got sick, I looked up to see him standing at the doorway watching. He came in and helped me get you comfortable and then we just sat there. He asked again if you would be okay."

He got a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water. He walked over to Joe and handed him the pills and the water. Joe lifted his head and took a sip before swallowing the pills. He sat down the glass and laid his head back down again.

"How long has he been in his room?"

"Since late last night after we helped you into bed." Kevin replied, taking the glass and pouring it out in the sink. He set it down and walked back over to Joe.

"We're right back where we started." He sighed. Joe nodded. This was gonna take some work. They heard the floor creek and looked up to see Nick. He looked like he had been crying all night. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he hadn't slept. He still had tears on his face.

"Nick." Joe said quietly, sitting up. He was worried. He was scared. His little brother was hurt. Nick still stood there, staring at him, tears filling his eyes.

Without warning, Nick ran to Joe and wrapped his arms around his neck. Joe wrapped his arms back around him and held him tightly. He could feel Nick crying and he gently rubbed his back with one arm.

"Shhh, it's okay." Joe said gently. "It's okay."

He looked over to Kevin, worry clearly shining in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe held tightly on to Nick, forgetting his own pain for the moment. He'd gladly go through last night over again if he could take Nick's pain away. He'd do anything to make his little brother stop hurting.

"Shh." Joe aid gently. "It's okay. You're okay. It's okay."

Nick listened to Joe's voice as he clung to him for dear life. It soothed him slightly just hearing his calming words, but nothing could change what had happened.

"It's not your fault, Nick. It's not." Joe said softly. Nick pulled away and shook his head, staring in to Joe's eyes. That's when Joe could see how much this was hurting Nick. Nick looked away. He turned and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs to his room, leaving Joe shocked and Kevin leaning on the counter with his head in his hands.

They were silent for only a moment, letting everything that had happened sink it. The only reason Nick had come down at all was to see Joe. He hadn't planned on breaking down like he did, but he needed him. Needed to feel his arms around him. Needed to know that he was alright. He wished he would have taken that soda. He wished that Joe and Kevin and everyone else had never been involved in this. He put everyone through so much.

Kevin hadn't lifted his head yet and Joe was staring at where Nick had just been standing. He wanted to run after him. Call him back. Do something but just sit there. But he couldn't. His feet wouldn't work. His voice wouldn't work. He was holding on to the only thing he had. The hug Nick had just given him.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Nick hadn't come back down. Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, and Frankie had come home and Kevin frantically told them what had happened and about Nick. This earned Joe a two minute hug from Mrs. Jonas and Mr. Jonas trying to get Nick to come out from his room. It didn't work.

Mrs. Jonas had found her way into Nick's room after a lot of persuasion. Everyone waited in the hallway, hoping she would come out with Nick. After 10 minutes, she came out, but much to everyone's disappointment, without Nick.

Joe looked hopefully to her. He wanted to know if Nick had talked. She shook her head sadly and walked back down the hall towards the stairs. Mr. Jonas and Frankie followed. Joe slowly slid down the wall till he hit the ground and Kevin sat down next him. They both sat outside Nick's door.

Eventually, Joe fell asleep leaning on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin had his arm wrapped around him and was mindlessly playing with his hair as he slept. Joe was waiting for Nick to come out. To catch a glimpse. To hold him. To…something.

Kevin heard the door open quietly and a very tired looking Nick stepped slowly out. His eyes were still red making Kevin wonder if he had stopped crying at all since they saw him.

Kevin brought his fingers to his lips, nudging his head towards the sleeping Joe. Nick nodded in understanding. He was waiting for something. Kevin gently unwrapped his arm, hoping the motion would wake Joe up but he was out cold from medicine. He helped him lean against the wall and stood up, following Nick back into his room. After he closed the door, he watched Nick sit down on the bed. It was still made. He looked around the room. He hadn't seen it in so long. He walked over and sat next to Nick on the bed.

"How are you holding up?" Kevin asked softly. Nick shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Are you…okay?" He asked tenderly. Nick dropped his head and shook it slowly. Kevin could see tears escaping his eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He had never seen Nick so broken. He was ready to break with just one single word.

"Did you talk to Cierra tonight?" Kevin asked after a moment. Nick nodded.

"You actually talked?" Kevin questioned, pushing Nick back a little and looking into his eyes. He shook his head and pretended to text on an invisible phone to show him what he meant. Kevin pulled him close again.

After 20 minutes, Nick started falling asleep in Kevin's arms. Kevin had gotten as much info as he could through yes and no questions. He noticed Nick's eyes drooping and pulled back the covers, helping Nick lay down. He ran his hand through Nick's hair one more time before gently closing the door and leaving. The light had already been off, the moon being their only source.

As he closed the door, he turned to find Joe exactly where he had left him.

The next morning was the longest ever for Joe. He had woken up back in bed and figured Kevin had helped him there. Kevin hadn't told Joe that Nick had come out. He didn't want to upset him. Joe returned back to sitting by Nick's door after he got something to eat and was currently sitting there, praying Nick would come out.

Cierra called Kevin about an hour and a half later.

"He's so upset Kevin." She said over the phone as Kevin started mounting the stairs to find Joe.

"I know. He won't talk. He hardly comes out of his room. Joe is beside himself with worry and all he does is sitting outside his room, waiting for him to come out."

"Kevin, you don't understand. He blames all this on himself. He's scared. He thinks…" She trailed off.

"What does he think?" Kevin stopped, staring at Joe sitting there but made sure he was out of ear shot.

"I don't want to tell you." She let out a sigh. "How is Joe?"

"He's better since the drug but he's still worried about Nick."

Their conversation continued on for a few more minutes. Cierra told Kevin a bunch of things about Nick, since she was the only one he would open up to at the moment. He had to vent somewhere and Cierra was it. Kevin was glad Nick was talking to someone, even if through text messages, he was getting his feelings out.

Cierra had to go, but they both promised they would talk to each other and if either one got news, they would be sure to let them know as soon as it happened.

2 hours later and Nick still hadn't come out. Kevin had joined Joe again on the floor as they waited…and waited…and waited.

They looked over as Mrs. Jonas came down the hallway with a plate of food. She handed it to Joe.

"He's gotta eat." She said, smiling sadly and walking away. Joe looked down at the plate of food, not moving.

"You can do it Joe." Kevin said gently. Joe nodded and stood. He placed his hand on the doorknob and froze. Kevin gave him time. He knew it was hard.

Suddenly, Kevin's phone went off. It was Cierra. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kevin, do something! Quick!" She said quickly.

"Wait. What's wrong? What's going on?" He asked, standing up and Joe looked over.

"Nick is leaving! You have to stop him!"

Kevin was a little confused. If Nick was leaving, they would see him…right?

Joe stepped aside and Kevin opened Nick's door quickly. But Nick…wasn't there. The window was open and wind was gently blowing in.

There was a note on the bed and Kevin ran over to read it, Joe reading over his shoulder.

**Dear Joe and Kevin,**

**I'm sorry. For everything. I've caused this whole family so much pain. And now I need to fix it. And I'm going to. I'm sorry for hurting you Joe. I wish I could take that back, but I can't. I'm going to fix this. I promise. Please don't be worried about me. I love you guys so much and tell mom and dad and Frankie I love them too.**

**Nick**


	13. Chapter 13

Once Kevin put the car in drive, he realized he had no idea where they were going. He had no idea where Nick would go.

"Joe, do you have any idea as to where Nick would be going?" Kevin asked. They knew he was looking for Dr. Harvey but where would you look for someone like that?

"Let's see…if I was Nick…and was looking for a crazy guy to kill me…turn there." He said, pointing down a road. Kevin was confused but turned anyway. The road was familiar to Kevin, but he didn't know why. The grass was still perfectly green and off to the side of the sidewalk was a forest. And, just like Joe had predicted, there was Nick, walking down the sidewalk.

Kevin pulled the car up to the side of the road but continued driving slowly, moving at Nick's pace. Joe rolled down his window.

"Nick, will you please get in the car?" He asked out to Nick. Nick shook his head, not looking over and kept walking. His eyes were puffy, he had tears running down his face, he was pale, and his cheeks were rosy red from the cold air. He looked sick. His tears seemed to increase at his older brother's request and he refused to look at him.

Joe sighed and got out of the moving car, which wasn't hard cause of how slow they were going. He closed the door and walked with Nick as Kevin still drove by them.

"Nick, will you please come back with us?" He asked. Nick shook his head again. So Joe did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Nick's arm and spun him around. Nick tried weakly to pull his arm away but it was a failed attempt. He started to struggle as Joe wrapped his arms around him and began to pull him towards the car.

"Nick, calm down!" Joe said, still trying to pull him. Nick let out a breath and let his older brother lead him to the car. Joe released him as he opened the door and leaned in.

"I think we should just drive around for a while till he calms down." He said to Kevin. Kevin nodded and Joe stood back up and turned around, but Nick, was gone. He could faintly see him running in the forest.

"Shoot!" He yelled. He ran after him. Now Nick was fast, but Joe was faster. He finally caught up to him to where there was at least a good 15 feet between them. They ran through the forest, tripping over braches and other things on the ground and ducking out of the way of other branches in trees.

Nick looked back to see how far Joe was and turned back around at the wrong moment. A low branch was hanging down and it hit him hard in the face. He stumbled for a second and doubled over in pain, before picking up his speed again. Joe saw Nick trip over a branch and it cost him a second.

Joe had finally caught up. And once again, did the only thing he knew. He grabbed Nick's arm and threw him to the ground. He followed him down and somehow they both ended up rolling over each other, Nick trying to get free and Joe trying to stop him. Nick was on top and went to get up but Joe pulled him back down by the hand and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Joe found his way to the top and straddled Nick, with a knee on either side of him and held his arms down by the wrists above his head. What an odd sight. Joe straddling his younger brother while pinning his arms down to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled. They were both breathing hard. Nick's face was even paler and his cheeks redder from the running and he now had a cut across his forehead from where the branch hit him. There was blood running down the side of his face.

Nick tried to get his hands free but Joe tightened his grip. He struggled and tried to fight him off. But Joe was stronger. At the time, Nick knew he could kick Joe, but he also knew that could get him in to a lot of trouble. He tried to lift his hands but Joe tightened his grip again. Nick winced in pain and gave up.

Joe let out a breath and spoke. "Nick, what were you thinking?" He asked, softening his voice.

Nick turned his head and looked away. Joe sighed and released his hold on Nick's hands and moved over to the side of him. Nick sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Joe sat on his knees facing Nick and gently moved some of his curls away from the cut, examining it carefully.

"What were you thinking?" He asked again. Nick shook his head, pushing off Joe.

"Nick! You ran away from home, trying to find someone who's trying to take over the world and worse, you're hurt!" Joe stood up and walked a couple feet away, turning his back and crossing his arms. He didn't mean to yell but he was so angry.

"We were so worried about you. You have no idea what we went through." He said, not looking back. He ran a hand over his face, trying not to cry. He only turned back when he heard the sobs of Nick. Nick had buried his head into his arms that were wrapped around his knees and was sobbing his eyes out.

Joe quickly ran over to him and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around his and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said gently, rocking his little brother back and forth.

"I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to lose you." Nick unwrapped his arms from his knees and wrapped them around Joe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Joe continued gently.


End file.
